


Beautiful Mechs

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cyclonus,” The sound of Tailgate’s voice echoed throughout the dimly lit room. As he went to speak again a sharp finger went to his lips and silenced him, the finger was replaced with a quick but gentle kiss on the lips making Tailgate's entire body melt into the mech of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mechs

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble turned into a story again. Short but sweet. ^v^

"You're so beautiful, Cyclonus." Cyclonus could see that he was telling the truth and almost smiled if they weren’t in public.

Of course, Tailgate then chose to retract his facemask and kiss him, his small arms wrapping themselves around his neck. The Ex-Decepticon momentarily thought about declining his lover’s actions as he leaned up to him.

Lip plates met in a soft embrace, regardless of how much Tailgate had drank. Cyclonus groaned softly, and Tailgate broke the kiss to start his descent on his lover’s neck cables.

"So beautiful…" he breathed as his lips pressed a kiss to a cable, his servos rubbing against his chassis.

Cyclonus’ hips seemed to move on their own accord, and he snapped his optics back online. "Tailgate, wh-"

The minibot gave a small squeak and pulled back suddenly, flushing. "Oh, sorry. Sorry, sorry, are you okay?"

Cyclonus thought it was so cute that he was so concerned. "Ye- I mean, we’re in a bar."

As if on cue, someone gave a whistle out to the couple. The purple mech frowned, it was probably Whirl.

“Can you wait?”

Tailgate blushed a bit and looked back up at him. “Ah, what-”

“Can you wait until we get back to our suite?” Cyclonus asked him again.

“Yes,” A moment after his lover’s answer, Cyclonus picked him up and carried him straight out of the bar. Ignoring passing mechs with confused looks, the two reached their room and Cyclonus gently set Tailgate down before all but slamming the door shut.

"Alright, what no-" Tailgate started to say but was cut off by a rough kiss to his still not covered mouth. He moaned right into the dominant embrace as Cyclonus’ tongue grazed his lower lip, demanding to be let inside. The minibot obediently let his lips part, his partner’s tongue snaking its way into his mouth, their tongues instantly clashing against each other in a struggle for dominance. Cyclonus ultimately won, and left no inch of Tailgate's mouth unexplored. Eventually both of them needed to cycle their vents with air, and reluctantly the two mechs pulled away, Tailgate's faceplate a bit flushed.

“Cyclonus,” The sound of Tailgate’s voice echoed throughout the dimly lit room. As he went to speak again a sharp finger went to his lips and silenced him, the finger was replaced with a quick but gentle kiss on the lips making Tailgate's entire body melt into the mech of his dreams.

“Tailgate,” Cyclonus’ deep tone rolled through his partner’s audios like sweet energon, feeding his lover’s urge to pounce him. Instead, he was drawn to their shard berth, and the minibot instantly rolled on top of Cyclonus the instant he was on the berth. Tailgate was looking down at him while he looked up with a smirk on his faceplate. He almost wanted to laugh before he took Tailgate and flipped them both over pinning his lover’s arms down.

"Please~! Fill me, beautiful, fill me~!” Tailgate's fans were sped up as he looked up helplessly into the dark crimson optics of his mate.  
Cyclonus didn’t reply as he felt the other squirm underneath him. He then licked down his chassis to the top of his interface panel, his clawed fingers rapped around the rim of his panel and moved back when it finally retracted. Tailgate was already half charged from just being next to Cyclonus and seeing him open up to him like this.

The minibot couldn’t hold back a loud moan as the larger mech took his spike in his servos and began to stroke it. Tailgate then pulled Cyclonus’ mouth back to his with such passion that only added to the flames of their heated situation.

The Ex-Decepticon took back the reins, his lips grazing back along Tailgate’s neckcables as in one swift he finally retracted his own panel and slipped inside of his lover. A loud moan escaped from Tailgate's mouth, his servos digging into Cyclonus' chassis and his legs attempted to wrap around his waist. Cyclonus gripped the smaller mech's hips and pulled him down at each thrust causing a moan of pure bliss to come from his lover. As he sped up, Tailgate started to get louder and moan more, he knew he was close to overloading.

“Ahhh…! Cyclonus~!” The purple mech smirked and moaned out a deep moan into Tailgate’s audio as he came inside him, Tailgate had climaxed at the same time.

After some point, Cyclonus looked over at him breathing starting to even out; he smiled and kissed the minibot passionately. Tailgate smiled back at him; he didn’t need to say anything, Cyclonus already knew. And he loved him too.


End file.
